No Means Yes
by Nanaki BH
Summary: Kotetsu-Barnaby -  Conflicted by the thoughts he has for his new partner, Kotetsu decides to do some research to figure out what he's really feeling.


**Disclaimer: **_Tiger & Bunny_ and all related characters and materials are property of Sunrise and whatever other sponsors and shit they have going on, seriously wtf.

**Notes: **This was written for the April challenge at kinkbingo on Dreamwidth.

No means Yes

By: Nanaki BH

No, there wasn't anything _strange_ about it.

It was completely normal for a man of his age to be looking at porn sites. It just _happened_ to be after midnight. It wasn't like he was waiting until he was sure no one would interrupt him because that would be silly. He lived alone. He could look at these kinds of things anytime he wanted and the only reason he kept glancing over his shoulder was because he thought he may have left his window open because he felt a draft. That was the only thing that could explain the shiver that he felt working its way up his spine as he clicked into the search bar and typed in:

"Gay".

There was nothing undignified about curiosity. He could look up something like that if he wanted to. It's not like he didn't know the kinds of things he might find; he just hadn't ever seen it before – two men having sex, that is. What it's like. What they _do_. All were mysteries to Kotetsu Kaburagi.

He sighed, pressing his fingers against his eyelids, willing away tiredness and the urge to hit the back button before he even really made the first step. There still existed the ever-present thought at the back of his mind, though, that he was a _grown-ass man_ who should probably not be questioning his own sexuality when he realized that his new partner was probably into men.

Why should he care?

So Barnaby rubbed him a certain way. It wasn't the same kind of way as, _say_, Fire Emblem. Metaphors and symbolism aside, there wasn't anyone Kotetsu knew who was gayer than that man and Barnaby was certainly not reaching those kinds of levels. If anything, he seemed more like the stylish type who probably enjoyed spending an afternoon looking for nice shoes that would match his jacket. And they _did_ match his jacket really nicely. He always matched and his hair was always crazy-perfect; even when he had his helmet on for hours, it would just go back to…

That was probably why he cared. The fact that he spent so long staring off into a corner while he thought about the way that his partner's hair _framed his face_ was probably a sure sign that he needed to think about things. Maybe this was a drastic move. Going from having relatively innocent daydreams about someone to looking up _gay sex_ was a big stretch to say the least, but he had the feeling that going all the way was going to be the best way to clear his head.

The fact that he felt so nervous to hit enter was worrisome, though. If it started with innocent daydreams, then he was going to click on some video and suddenly find himself gay, wasn't he?

No. No, he had to remind himself that this was simply curiosity and experimentation. Absolutely nothing wrong with that. And if he got a little turned on? So what, he was a man. There were certain natural responses to certain stimuli that just couldn't be helped.

So with that, he finally hit enter.

He didn't really brace himself that time, but he wished that he had. He gripped his keyboard until the tips of his fingers turned white and then he realized that he should just relax. He didn't have to get all intimidated by a bunch of _thumbnails_. It wasn't like he'd even clicked any of the videos yet. Though really, he didn't even know where to start. All he had to go by were titles and very candid still frame shots of men's enraptured expressions and… lots of cocks. It was a little strange looking at other guys' cocks. Not like he hadn't ever seen porn before, but he always had the instant urge to start comparing himself. Not like he had anything to _worry_ about, really, but…

"Come on, Kotetsu." He gritted his teeth and tried to snap himself out of it. This was not a bank robbery. Nor was it a flaming building or a runaway train. All that stood between him and the security of his manhood was a video that would most undoubtedly prove him to be just as straight as he remembered.

After a calming breath, he analyzed his options.

_Too thin. Too short. Waaaaay too big… Why are so many of the guys so little? If you're gonna have sex with a guy, have sex with a _man,_ not a toothpick._

As he scrolled, taking in his choices, he came to a startling realization that once he got past the smaller guys who stood out, there were actually a lot of muscular guys involved. For some reason, he had imagined that the guys would all be limp-wristed or typically "cute" but a surprising number of the videos available on the site he was looking at featured men with pretty decent builds.

So now he didn't have to just worry about his cock, now he also had to worry about these other handsome motherfuckers who had muscles bigger than his. They probably didn't have his kind of strength, but…

He was getting distracted again, so he quickly clicked a video – any random one, didn't even bother looking at what it was.

It loaded pretty quickly and he noted that the title was some generic thing like "_Two guys fuck n suck_" before he clicked play. It opened with the standard cheesy porn-scenario opening that introduced you to your two main attractions. Fortunately, he knew from experience with any other kind of porn that he could save himself a few minutes of his life by skipping ahead a little.

They were "military" guys, they were spending the night somewhere or something and whatever. Now they were going to finally release all their pent up tensions for each other by _getting it on_. Alright. Okay.

His heart was beating kind of fast now, but he chalked it up to nerves. They were just going to fuck, right? It was going to be quick and probably uncomfortable but the bottom was going to make it look like it felt good and then there'd be the money shot and then they could end scene. Gay porn couldn't be all that different from straight porn.

Except they were sure taking a while to get to the main event. The two actors weren't really Kotetsu's personal cup of tea, both looking like they came straight from some decade past with their hair both really short and their pants a little too high. Things like that weren't going to matter in a minute when they had their clothes off anyway, but he found himself getting distracted by it. Was it uncommon to find something now with guys that looked more like people he'd actually know?

At least they had muscles – and the one guy was sure making the other know that he appreciated them. He had him backed into a wall, his knee between his parted legs, a hand running over his chest, grabbing firm handfuls of his pecs. Kotetsu certainly didn't remember ever seeing any women doing that for a guy in any videos he'd ever seen, except it made sense here because that _did_ feel pretty nice. All the foreplay he'd ever seen before focused so much on the girl and barely considered anything other than oral as foreplay for a guy. Now that he saw this, that seemed pretty unfair.

So there was some more touching and grinding and that went on for…

"Shit, seriously?" he muttered.

Five minutes. That was at least a nice full five minutes of feeling each other up. And _now_ it looked like they were only going to move on to kissing. Kotetsu's hand hovered over his mouse as he got the urge to just skip ahead (kissing scenes were always incredibly awkward) but something about the way they kept stealing these little glances at each other while they kissed made him pause. There were little brushes of tongue against tongue and their hands continued to roam over each other's bodies.

Fuck if that wasn't a surprise.

A normal guy may have paid more attention to their dicks when they finally started working their pants down, but Kotetsu's eyes were glued to their mouths. Even if these people were more than likely just actors who hadn't even known each other before the video was made, they kissed like they were long-time lovers. And it was really...

He was hard.

_Fuck it all _he got hard _not for their dicks, _but for the part that normally seemed ridiculously cheesy to him in every straight porn he'd ever seen.

His reaction to this was a complicated one. While it felt a bit good to be reminded of what a romantic he was, it didn't help that he was imagining himself stealing a kiss from his partner in a similar, heated situation. They'd go save the day like usual and then when Barnaby would want to catch a breath of fresh air and slide his visor down, he'd grab him by the neck and steal his breath away. The damn suits might get in the way, but once they'd get past all the lightweight metal, there'd just be his lips against glorious soft red lips. _Jesus fucking Christ._

Part two of his complicated reaction involved him feeling disappointed, realizing that dear Bunny-chan might not appreciate a victory smooch. Reality was a bit of a boner-kill and enough to make him lose interest in what he was watching.

The video was paused and stood still at a frame of the actors locked in each other's embrace, their arousals pressing against each other. When he sat back, he noticed that there was some nice symmetry to that kind of thing. It was... surprisingly okay. After he got over his initial reaction of being afraid to even look, his real reaction was more like a non-reaction. That almost seemed worse than if he'd completely thrashed his monitor in a fit of heterosexual, testosterone-laden rage.

He was just _okay _with it.

He was especially okay with the thought of romancing Barnaby.

Who, he then had to remind himself, may not in fact even be interested in men. It was his own suspicion that he might be that got him into this predicament to start with and in the end, he wound up doubting himself more than anyone else. That part? That felt fine. It was similar to how he felt about most things in his life most of the time anyway.

The part about realizing that Barnaby might not at all be what he thought he was? That felt bad.

"Barnaby, you bastard..."

In a move that took no more than a second, he bookmarked the page and closed it quickly, attempting to hide anything that could fuel his newfound frustration. Even when it was gone and he was left staring at his wallpaper, there were nothing but hopelessly romantic thoughts left spinning in his head, clouding up his brain. His head hit his desk with a dull thud but his thoughts didn't come spilling out of his mind like he'd hoped.

"It's all because he's just... he's so cool and I'm a cool guy and of _course _I'd like him. Kaede even likes him for god's sake. It's that goddamn frustrating stuck-up attitude of his." He lifted his head and let his forehead smack down on his desk one more time for good measure, even if he knew it wouldn't do a thing. "It's too endearing."

He had the feeling that he wouldn't be able to hold himself back the next time he saw him. He'd start worrying about all those other things in that video after he got his kiss.


End file.
